Morning Kisses
by SummonerScylla
Summary: Mornings with her always brightened his day.


**I'm so bad at updating frequently but I wanted to put _something_ out for you guys. So here have a little fluffy one shot on my favorite pairing in the league.**

 **There's so much kissing woops. Excuse any mistakes, I skimmed through this when proof reading.**

* * *

Mornings were not something Jarvan looked forward to.

Mornings meant waking up early, attending meetings with delegates, greet nobles, and overall spend the entire day doing his princely duties. It wasn't to say he wasn't grateful for being born into nobility but rather it was tiring performing the same duties while making it seem like he _wanted_ to be there.

He opened his eyes sluggishly to take a peek at the window. The sun was barely rising and he knew he was soon expected to wake and get ready for the day's events. The prince groaned pulling the sheets up higher on his chest only to be met by another groan of annoyance. Looking down Jarvan smiled, Shyvana shifted in her sleep to place her head on his chest while wrapping her arms around him. Their legs still tangled under the sheets as they slept contently together.

Well, almost.

"It's not time yet." She muttered, tightening her grip on his abdomen. His smile turned into a smirk as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders lightly, returning her hug.

"I think the sun says otherwise." He chucked, running his hands down her tunic and up her back. Her skin was soft and toned, with a scar here and there. Occasionally, he stopped to play with the scales that adorned her body as his curious hands moved about her back. She simply groaned back in response, placing a gentle kiss on his chest before easing into his embrace.

"You know we have to." He added. She sighed, finally opening her eyes. They glowed dimly as she looked at him tiredly. Jarvan smiled at her lovingly before dipping his head to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Good morning." She returned the smile with a sleepy gaze, pushing herself to kiss him on the lips. It was short and sweet leaving them feeling content in the morning peace before the hustle that was to come. Her hair was wavy and loose, leaving tickles on Jarvan's skin as she shifted to lay her head on his shoulder. Her horns twisted outwards as she adjusted herself comfortably so they wouldn't hit him nor bother her. He laid back onto his pillow resting an arm over his eyes and closing them.

"What's on today's agenda?" She traced scars on his body lightly with her talons waiting for his reply.

"Meetings." He mumbled. "With delegates, generals, troops, and nobles." He frowned at just the thought of them.

Shyvana tittered. "Sounds fun."

Jarvan smirked before removing his hand from his face. "Oh yeah, just as fun as trying to swallow needles." His tone was playful but Shyvana knew he would not be enjoying his day. She contemplated for a moment, talons moving over to the muscle of his abs in small waves.

"Just think of all the fun we can have when we get back." Her voice was smooth and casual but it brought color to the Prince's cheeks.

"Well I guess that is something to look forward to." He smiled dumbly. She placed a peck on his chin adoringly as he ran his hands over her back. "What's on your agenda? I know they assigned another guard to be with me today."

She hummed as she recalled her schedule. "I'm to help Garen with the new recruits. He wanted them to have a challenge and he deems me fit to be as such."

He smiled. "Are you two finally getting along?"

She snorted in return. "Sure."

Jarvan shook his head at her playfulness. Gently, he ran his hand down her hair without much thought. The calm before the day's battle set Jarvan's nerves to peace for the time being. He knew in the evening when he'd return she again would be at his side to soothe both their stresses. Taking a deep breath, he rested his hand on the curve of her back.

Shyvana raised a brow, lifting her head to look at him. "Something the matter?"

He gave her a smile. "Nothing," Followed by a small chuckle. "I don't want to get up and go just yet." He patted her derriere, looking away with a sad expression when she stared at him in amusement. "I enjoy your company too much." Shyvana smirked, cupping his chin in her hand. His subtle stubble tickling the palm of her hands as per usual.

"Well, I'm sure the maids won't mind if you get to your dressing a few minutes tardy." She whispered lifting herself up on her elbow to hover above him.

"Oh?" Jarvan looked into her, now, vibrant eyes. "Won't they?" He teased.

"I'm sure they won't." She paused just above his lips. "I also doubt they wish to anger a dragon either." Jarvan smirked, before meeting her lips once more in a flurry of passion. Oppose to the first, this kiss ignited the pits of his stomach with butterflies as she swung a leg over him to sit above his hips. Her freehand reached over to sit opposite of the one on his chin, holding him close as her fangs bit his lip tauntingly.

"You're always so feisty." He rumbled, hands shifting to grip her hips while the one found itself tangled in her hair. She released a breathy laugh, peppering kisses on the corners of his mouth before removing her hands to run them down his chest.

"Only with you, my prince." She joked, kisses running down his chin to his throat where she stopped to leave her mark.

"With you, it's only Jarvan." He closed his eyes enjoying the attention she gave him. Her kisses were light and mischievous, warm on his skin as her hands motioned their actions to lead to other matters.

"I know, Jarvan." She tittered looking back up to him. A blush crept to his cheeks as she looked into his crystalline eyes. He gazed at her lovingly, using the hand that was at her waist to cup her cheek.

"Shyvana, I lov-"

A bang on the door made the two jump in surprise. "Jarvan, why aren't you up yet?" Garen's voice resonated from between the door, vocally upset. "You are not that old of a man yet, you lazy dog!" Jarvan shoulders faltered, as Shyvana sat upright. Her face contorted into a sour expression as she looked at the door steaming.

"I'm kind of busy right know!" Jarvan yelled back hoping his best friend would take the subtle hint to leave. Shyvana, however, began to rise off him. She swung her other leg and adjusted herself to sit on the edge of the bed.

"He's not going to leave." She commented lamely in a hushed whisper.

"As am I!" Garen retorted further proving her point. "I have troops to overview and train yet I am sent here to make sure you get your ass up!"

"Oh shut it, blockhead!" Shyvana yelled in response. Jarvan almost busted into laughter when her remark was met in silence. Having known his friend, he was either mortally embarrassed or extremely mad.

"I did say I was busy!" Jarvan added once more for good measure. "I'll be out in a bit!"

"Just hurry it up!" Garen stated stomping away returning to his duties. He shook his head disapprovingly but chose to ignore his discontent as he exited the hall. Much to his disgust a pair of trousers lay thrown not too far from Jarvan's room. "How distasteful…"

When the clinking of his armor was no longer heard, Shyvana rolled her eyes. Jarvan rose from behind to sit up and scoot closer to her. "Leave him; his love life is more complicated than you think. He's probably just a little envious at our openness." He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder from behind her. His long hair draped over her shoulder slightly as he leaned in to kiss her neck affectionately.

"Care to continue to where we we're getting?" He trailed his way down her neck as the tunic she wore had fallen off-shoulder.

Shyvana smiled, placing her hand at the back of his neck to hold him close to her. "As much as I loved to," she began. "We mustn't."

Jarvan stopped and frowned.

"I hate to admit it; we really do must get up and get ready." She leaned her head on his lightly, horns resting just up top of his head. He loosened his hold on her releasing a sigh in defeat. "We still have this evening, Jarvan." He rolled his head backwards, staring at the ceiling. "Like we do every other day." She added in hope of lifting his spirits.

"Something to motivate my day, I suppose." He placed his chin on her shoulder, a mock expression of hurt on his face. She shook her head, pinching his nose as she stood up from the bed.

"That hurt." He winced rubbing his nose while she scoured the room for the slacks she wore the night before. Knowing the two of them, they probably were left out thrown somewhere conspicuous. They really couldn't keep their hands off each other, or rather Jarvan couldn't off her.

"Feel my talons!" She roared playfully, deciding a pair of Jarvan's pants were as good as none when she could not find hers.

"Very funny." He remarked swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. He stretched his arms out and rolled his neck, yawning loudly. "One more kiss before you go?" He asked, a sly smile blessing his handsome face. Shyvana looked him up and down admiring the view he provided. She sauntered over to him and placed a chaste and quick kiss.

"Do try to have a good day, Jarvan."

"Likewise, Shyvana."

"I'll see you later tonight."

"I'll look forward to it."

She threw him a smile which he returned with equal amusement. Jarvan watched as she made her exit, using one hand to braid her hair and the other to open the door to his room. A smile dumbly plastered on his face as he waited anxiously for evening that was to come. Mornings may have not been something Jarvan looked forward to. But with Shyvana to start the beginning of his day right, he might've agreed they weren't so bad.

* * *

 **I have a few other stories started. However, I dont know when I'll be finishing them so yeah. I'll see about getting something out soon!**

 **Reviews are appreciated! :))**


End file.
